All drivers of motor vehicles can attest to the fact that there are certain times during a day when the vehicle's direction of travel and the sun's position in the sky create a near blinding driving situation. Even at night time, an on-coming vehicle with its bright lights on can cause a blinding effect. All vehicles are equipped with windshield visors for the front windshield. Each visor is simply flipped down from a rest position adjacent the vehicle's roof liner to a position which about parallels the windshield and is near the windshield's top edge. The standard sized visor is dimensioned to leave a substantial amount of front windshield area available for viewing purposes. Most sun problems are readily handled with the vehicle's standard windshield visors.
Certain travel and sun position conditions occur which create a sun glare problem which the standard windshield visors of the motor vehicle are not able to fully eliminate. A larger sized visor would meet the need, though would also interfere with the driver's view of the road. Having to stop at a traffic light and then having to watch the stop light for it to change can be difficult too at times. The standard opaque windshield visor is of no value in these situations. The sun glare problem is very prevalent, experienced by all drivers at least occasionally and by some drivers on an almost daily basis. Numerous attempts have been made to produce a product which attaches to the windshield visor to solve what has proved to be a longstanding problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,118, 3,545,805, 3,954,297, 4,167,287, 4,317,589, 4,635,995, 5,611,591, 5,673,957, 5,678,880, and 6,012,758 contain disclosures of several product attempts. There are only a few characteristics which a successful supplemental sun shield product must possess. It must be universally adaptable for use on all or at least most all motor vehicle models. The product must be easily accessed by the driver and readily adjusted to the particular condition. The product also must be inexpensive. To date, no product intended for use in blocking out sun glare in the motor vehicle has been developed which truly has all the aforementioned characteristics.
In accord with a long felt and widely recognized need, there has now been developed a supplemental sun shield for use in a motor vehicle. The supplemental sun shield is conducive to mass production with low manufacturing costs. The supplemental sun shield is readily positioned on the motor vehicle's windshield visor. It is also readily adjusted to a use position as needed. The supplemental sun shield of the invention is adaptable for installation on most vehicle models and is beneficial to drivers of all normal heights.